thelegosofwccfandebfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciano Ferzetti
Luciano Ernesto Ferzetti was born on November 24, 1796 in Florence, Tuscano. He was known for leading SunCorp Energy. His father was Ernesto Ferzetti and his mother was Angelina Ferzetti nee Bogracia. Luciano was a foreman, engineer, superspy, and corporate manager. Early Life In 1796 Ernesto was a dock worker at the docks at the Po River. In 1797 he became a worker at the local Fiat factory. At first he was just a regular worker on the production line, but he slowly rose up the ranks to became the manager of Employee Liason. In 1799 Luciano's sister Aglia was born. In 1802 Ernesto's paycheck was 23,000 Tuscano ials (equivalent to 22,000 royales and 68,000 dollars) a year. That same year, Luciano started first grade at St. Giuseppe Elementary. In 1803 his brother Vincenzo Cristoforo was born. In 1806 Ernesto had accumulated a fortune of 230,000 ials (about 220,000 royales and 476,000 dollars) and used half the money to open his own car company, El Dato. His first car, the Dato Outlook, sold 45,000 models at 28,000 ials each, giving Ernesto a huge fortune of 1.26 million ials by 1811. Luciano was now fifteen, and he wanted a bigger purpose in life. In 1812, lured by the prospect of new technology and more profit, Ernesto decided to move the management of El Dato to Elmham, Wessex, in Great Britain. The family, now including Ernesto, Angelina, Luciano, Aglia, and Vincenzo, moved as well. Great Britain In 1813, at the age of 17, Luciano moved from everything he had ever known. The family settled in Wythers Ville, a suburb of Elmham in the Norfolk Reserve. Luciano graduated from John Wythers Memorial High School with a gpa of 3.89. He got a scholarship to Cambridge University. His dad was overjoyed. College In August 1814, Luciano began classes at Cambridge. He would stay there during the week and then commuted by monorail, the new hydro-powered train, to home on the weekends. At first, Luciano didn't know what he wanted to do, but his Construction Design professor, Robert Withums, convinced him to go into the architectural-constructional-engineering field. On December 17, 1814, as he was traveling home for the four week (December 20-January 17) Christmas holidays, Luciano received word that his mother had died. He was shocked. Luciano took a leave from his classes and did his courses through books and letters from his professors through early March of 1815, when he returned to Cambridge. Withums continued to support Luciano until he retired in May 1816. Withums was replaced by his protege, Darian Hughes. Luciano continued his classes with a gpa of 3.78. Hughes took a liking to Luciano, and in October 1817 appointed him to the Student Union, a prestigious group. In January 1818 Luciano was elected president of the Student Union, and between studying and the Union, he barely had any time for fun. In May 1818 Luciano gradutated and made plans to attend graduate school for Architectural and Construction Design and Management (ACDM). He started this in August. He was no longer the Union president, but he continued to be active within it. Luciano did not like his new ACDM professor, Carl Kanter. Kanter was very anti-student rights. Luciano clashed with Kanter, and Kanter resigned his post in February 1819. In March Luciano met Edmund Smith, who was to become his best friend. Working Life Luciano passed the Advanced ACDM British Examination (ACDEM) in May 1820, earning a P.h.D. and returned home to his father, who was enjoying life in the Ferzetti Mansion. Aglia was attending Yarmouth University, and was in her sophmore year. Vincenzo was attending the Ulvian Academy in Elmham. Luciano founded a construction firm in Lunden with his partner, Yves Darma (F&D Construction), in July 1820. In the spring of 1821, F&D went bankrupt, and Luciano moved to Great Yarmouth in June to work for the Radner Architectural and Construction Foundation (RAaCF). His yearly salary was R178,000/year. Luciano quickly rose up the ranks of RAaCF, and in February 1822 he became CEO of the foundation. His salary now was 850,000 royales a year. In April he started dating Vanessa Nudstydale. In July he married her. That October, Elizabeth Radner died and the Company was placed in a trust fund managed by Robert Smith. In April 1823 he had gathered a fortune of 2 million royales and bought a large house in a suburb of Great Yarmouth called Toronto. He then quit Radner and founded XYZ Construction. XYZ got a big contract in Norway and Luciano was gone from July 1823-January 1824. In November he bought half of Santo Marco Island and ordered a house built there through the mail. In December he learned that Vanessa and he had inherited Radner. Leaving his assistant Dorchmund to manage the Norway operation, Luciano left and came back to the Island, where they moved into the house. He then took control of Radner in February. Luciano then proceeded to donate all but about two billion royales of Radner's money to charity and sold R6.8 billion worth of Radner's assets and companies. SunCorp Energy On May 31, 1824 all 8.8 billion royales worth of Radner Co. was transferred into the Ferzetti Trust Fund. The next day, Radner Co. was terminated and SunCorp Energy, Ltd. sprung up in its place. SunCorp started out with nearly R9billion. It formed a partnership with Tarinocci Industries, a car prototype design firm owned by Luciano's friend Chris. Tarinocci came up with the Mustang, which sold instantly, but the Ferrari sold even more. As CEO and Owner of SunCorp, Luciano surrounded himself with smart people such as CFO and COO Edmund Smith, CCO Sequo Barton, President Winston Boydhier, Executive of Manufacturing Yang Seo-hung, Executive of Design Sherrod Le'Darna, and Vice-President of Technology Samuel Shillings. In July 1824 Luciano sold XYZ for R766 million and poured the money into SunCorp. On July 20, the SunCorp-produced software "Web", an internet browser, was released and it was an immediate success Meanwhile, on November 16, 1824, Luciano's son Cristoforo Luciano Ferzetti, was born. Luciano took a leave of abscence from November 10-December 20. By January 1, 1825 SunCorp supplied a quarter of the world (a billion buildings) with renewable energy. On January 10, the SunComp 1, a computer using microchips with new user-machine interface software, was released. That same month, Scripter 1.0 was released. Scripter, a word processing system, was available for only R50 at stores. In addition, SunTunes, a web-linked music store and player was released was downloaded 10,000 times within three hours of the release on January 20. By February, 103,000 songs had been downloaded and a revenue of R678 billion generated. Meanwhile, SunComp's operating system was a program developed by Arboire Co. called User-Machine Interface System (UMIS). UMIS was critiscized immediately for its extremity of bugs and glitches. So, while a new system was on the drawing board, Arboire developed Interface Nanobyte Technological Energetic Read-on Communications Only Memory-Multiple Systems (INTERCOMMS). INTERCOMMS satsified most people temporarily, but in July the operating system sunOS (solar user nanobyte Operating System) 1.0 was released with state-of-the-art graphics and nearly no glitches. In August, SunCorp CFO Cameron Witherspoon and COO Charlotte Mayores participated in the Credit Rubric Attempt, an attempt to buy out all gold and silver to fall the price of credit, or virtuCash, in which many of the people of Africa and Asia relied on. If virtuCash fell, than Witherspoon and Mayores could charge higher prices, as the continents of Africa and Asia would be desperate for virtuCash. In the end, Gold Traders of Northern Danmark, Inc. (GTNDI) refused to let Witherspoon and Mayores buy his gold, and the entire gold and silver community joined GTNDI in blocking their reserves, allowing the price of credit to rise again. However, Luciano was angry with the executives, and the same day Witherspoon and Mayores were sacked (August 17), Chief Creative Officer (CCO) Samuel Burres resigned to spend more time with his family. Immediately, Luciano replaced Witherspoon and Mayores with his old friend Edmund Smith and replaced Burres with Sequo Barton, a Choctaw designer and engineer. In September the SunComp 2 was released bundled with sunOS, Scripter, SunTunes, and Web. In October, Chancellor of the Norfolk Reserve Zachary Alard, a member of the Labor Party, demanded that Luciano recall Order 3, which banned SunCorp workers from organizing into unions. On October 11, Order 7 came out, repealing Order 3. Luciano realized that a way for eager young programmers to create their own cheap software and sell it through the internet would be a huge breakthrough. Thus, he spurred his team to work hard to finish the software before November. Thus, the Sun Market came out on November 3, where users of SunComps could buy software called apps, short for app'lication's. Soon, R300 liscenses were required to put apps on the Sun Market. As that happened, all over the world small app-creating studios sprung up. Competition SunCorp's biggest mistake was forgeting to patent not only the name of the Sun Market, sunOS, Web, and the other programs, but the idea behind it. In December 1825 the Chinese billionaire Wan Heifei poured his money into a new company called Shenzhen Technologies. That same month, Namakado Technologies was formed in Kyoto, Japan. All over the world, rival technology companies began to sprang up. Shenzhen and Namakado would be some of the most dangerous threats to SunCorp. On January 1, 1826, SunCorp went public on the Prime Britain Stock Exchange (PBSE) as SCEL. Traders lined up in the thousands to buy SunCorp's shares, which premiered at R47 and rose to R233 by the end of the day. Two days later, Apple, Inc., owned by Luciano's friend Aragorn Elessar, went public. Apple had once been a small technological liasons services company, but with the release of the Macintosh computer three weeks earlier, they had grown into the twentieth largest technological corporation. In early February, SunOffice 1.0, a software available on the Sun Market for R4.33, was released. SunOffice could create presentations, spreadsheets, budgets, calendars, and newsletters. Meanwhile, Enron Corporation was formed and began to rival SunCorp in energy. In the auto world, SunCorp went from being the third largest auto manufacturer in the world to being the eighth. In March, the SunComp Netlook was released and Luciano purchased a antique dealership, Gardner & Bowlson. Then, in April, Luciano revealed a new product to come out the following month. The SunPhone would be a touch-screen phone with an on-screen keyboard. It would be able to download apps and everything. The price, however, was the snag. It would cost R756.78. Although he managed to lower the price, Luciano realized that a market for more basic phones could be profitable. He put Sequo Barton in charge of the 'Ba'sic 'C'ellular 'Co'nstructions 'P'roject (BACCOP), and said that by June 1951 (the calendar was due to skip 120 years on January 1, 1830) a model for at least five basic phones needed to be produced. On May 5, National Day in Wessex, the SunPhone 1 came out with sunOS 2.0 at a price of R234. Its interface was incredible. By May 31, the SunPhone had reached a million sales. Looking Forward On June 7, 1826, Mariana Crumpo Ferzetti was born. From June 5-July 5 Luciano took a leave of absence. On July 6 he announced that Vice-President of the Internet Derrick DiTulio was not performing to SunCorp's high standards, so he was fired. Two weeks later, Hugh Diablos, an eager young internet software programmer working for SunCorp, received the job. On the day Diablos was hired, Leonard Noches, an older, more conservative man who was Vice-President of Public Transportation, resigned in protest. He believed that Diablos was too young. Luciano promoted John R. Wilkes, a low-level project manager in the Dep. of Public Transportation, to the position of Vice-President of that Department. Luciano made an announcement on August 1 about a new product that would be coming out in less than two years. The SunTab would be an internet tablet that would have many nifty features. Critics immediately claimed it was basically a SunPhone that couldn't fit in your pocket. The New Era On August 17, the iPhone 1 was released by Apple, Inc. This sparked an intensity of competition between Apple and SunCorp. Luciano took a two-week vacation to Neece, France to get away from the rivalry. There, he bought a vacation home. In the upcoming election, Zachary Alard announced he would be running for reelection as chancellor. The Corporate Party, at its convention in Great Yarmouth, nominated Norton Baylor. When Luciano announced on September 1 that SunCorp would support Baylor, the SunCorp Worker's Union (SCWU) announced a strike. On September 3, Edmund Smith was attacked by strikers at a picket line outside SunCorp headquarters. Two days later, the SunCorp Security Forces, (SCSF), headed by Ferzetti's brother Vincenzo, who was a security captain, were formed. On September 21, at the Osvald Line (named after SCWU president Gustav Osvald), the picket line outside SunCorp's headquarters, the SCSF were called in after protesters got "rowdy". Disobeying a direct order from Vincenzo Ferzetti, SCSF martial Robert Stokes ordered his men to fire bullets at the union members. The Central Board of SunCorp was furious. Stokes was arrested by the Great Yarmouth Police Department (GYPD) and sentenced to life in prison on October 1. On October 2, the Shenzhen computer Shenzhen Netbook was released. On October 3, Namakado released the Tsunami 100, a laptop. On October 10, Shenzhen released the Galactaca 3000, a smartphone meant to compete with the SunPhone. Luciano could not handle both the increased company from Shenzhen and Namakado and the Osvald Strike. On October 17, after 46 days, Osvald called an end to the Strike after Luciano called off SunCorp's ad campaign supporting Baylor. On November 1, Baylor won the election, and the next day the Supreme Court of the Norfolk Reserve put a R3 million spending limit for big corporations during elections. Luciano made a televised statement on November 5, Baylor's second day in office, that he thought the ruling was fair. On December 1, Executive of Manufacturing David Lori retired, and on that same day Cheobul Industries (a Korean company) Manufacturing President Yang Seo-hung quit in protest of Cheobul's Anti-Worker Rights Decree. Three days later, SunCorp hired Seo-hung, and he moved to Great Yarmouth. Looking desperately for a way to halt the increased comepetition from Shenzhen, Luciano decided that a lawsuit against Shenzhen would be the best way to neutralize them. Winston Boydhier, President of SunCorp, began filing charges against Shenzhen in the International Corporate Court of Appeals (ICCA) headquarted in Venice, Tuscano. On January 31, 1827, SunCorp Energy, Ltd. filed charges against Shenzhen Technologies on counts of a)copyright infringement b)use ofchild labor c)violation of the International Worker's Rights Law (IWRL), and d)unfair business practices against SunCorp. Judge Henri Reiu of Burgundy would be presiding over the case. On February 4, Luciano, Edmund, Sequo Barton, and Winston Boydhier flew to Venice and met with Hefei, CFO Fang Chunlin, President Guanghe Le, and Chief Manufacturing Executive (CME) Hendu Qin, and other Shenzhen officials a day before the pre-trial hearing was scheduled to begin. Shenzhen Lawsuit On February 5, Judge Rieu presided over a hearing in which only Hefei, Chunlin, Le, Qin, other Shenzhen officials, and Shenzhen's lawyers were present. Broadcast on television all over the world, Hefei defended his use of child labor, and claimed that China had not agreed to the IWRL, making it null and void for Shenzhen. On February 11, the trial began. SunCorp's head lawyer, Benjamin Aucker, blundered in saying that "Shenzhen's work ethic is extremely impressive" when he meant to say, "Shenzhen's work ethic is extremely unimpressive". Overall, the world was much for impressed with Shenzhen head lawyer Yun Linho's cool and calm contradiction of SunCorp's claims. After Linho's blatant denial of copywright infringement without evidence sparked a SunCorp fan to throw a brick at him, Judge Rieu called a fourteen-day recess. On the 25th, proceedings continued, and Aucker was replaced by Boydhier's son Frederick. The younger Boydhier argued that Shenzhen's Galactaca line was a direct copy of the SunPhone, even using the same coding language, Mobile Phone User Interface Operating System (MOPUIOS). In addition, Frederick pointed out calmly that Shenzhen often rescheduled meetings with SunCorp, Namakado, Cheobul, and other companies at the last minute to throw them off, and often their leaders demanded unfair things, such as free flights, lodging, and food. Frederick Boydhier's closing statement was about the IWRL. He claimed that China's participation in the World Union (WU), an organization of the world's countries, guranteed their binding to the IWRL. On March 2, Rieu ordered Shenzhen to liquidate 14% of their assets immediately and to pay R2,145,000 to SunCorp in reparations. However, against SunCorp and Luciano's wishes, Rieu did not break up Shenzhen.